happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Run and Bun
Run and Bun is an upcoming game based on Happy Tree Friends. Mondomedia.com Description (beta) Take a peek in the oven and see what we’ve got cookin’! Play the Beta version of our latest game, “Run & Bun” and help us test and work out all the lumps. ‘Cmon, you know you knead it! '' Information This upcoming game involves Lifty and Shifty stealing bread buns from the Mole. It is set to feature 6 characters who all have different vehicles. There will also be different levels, each with its own unique obstacles and traps to watch out for and avoid. Keep an eye out for special buns! You never know what weird and strange powers they will enable you with. Gameplay Before you begin your game, you may choose one of the six characters and levels. Once you're done, click ''Play. The objective of the game is to help The Mole collect stolen buns while avoiding dangerous obstacles. Throughout the level, your character can only jump or fly when you tap/click the game area, depending on the character. You can also use power-ups by tapping/clicking the power-up to give you a momentary boost. Collect as many buns as you can to unlock more characters, stages, and power-ups. The obstacles in the game depend on the level. Character-specific Gameplay Lammy and Mr. Pickels use a small airplane, which is easy to control due to it being able to fly. You can avoid most obstacles with it, if you're careful enough. Lammy's favorite level is the city. Disco Bear wears rollerskates, restricting him only to the ground. So, tapping/clicking the game area will only make him jump. However, that doesn't mean he only jumps once. You can make him jump in mid-air much like how you control Lammy's flight. But he has a fixed jumping height, so you have to be careful. Disco Bear's favorite level is the park. Power-ups *Green buns will remove an obstacle in front of you. *Magnet buns will make you pick up buns easier, as they're attracted to you from a certain distance. *Cupcakes will give a temporary boost and invincibility. Deaths *All of the playable characters are capable of crashing into the obstacles, killing them. *Lumpy and Sniffles can be hit by any playable character. Injuries *If not killed, the character will be simply injured when crashing into certain obstacles from a specific direction. Goofs *In the teaser trailer, when the gameplay footage is shown, the game's info and thumbnail in the description used the one for Strandead. *Due to the way the obstacles are programmed, HTF characters that serve as obstacles can be seen several times even right after he was first seen. Trivia *This is the first game to have a sneak peek. It's also the first to be released in beta version rather than the full game, requiring you to log in or register to the Mondo site first to play. *This game is related to the upcoming episode Buns of Steal and could be released around the same time. Both this and the episode share the same teaser trailer. *The trailer reveals that the playable characters also include Cuddles, Disco Bear and Handy. Some of the stages shown are park, city, jungle and construction site. **In the beta, there are also Mime and Flippy. However, since it's a beta, only Lammy and Disco Bear are available. **For the levels in the beta, there are also amusement park and cave. Again, only the first two levels (park and city) are playable in the beta. *Truffles makes a cameo in the game, making this the first appearance of Truffles in arcade games. *This marks Mr. Pickels' debut in an arcade game. *This will be also available to download from the iTunes and Google Play stores, making this the second arcade game to be available as an iPhone app (also as the third HTF-related app after Strandead and Slap Happy). **This game is also shown in HTML5 format like Strandead. *Until the full game is released, you cannot use your buns to buy the powers or upgrade the buns. *Sometimes, there is a glitch that causes you to get killed by the bees on the ground (park level only), despite there's nothing there at all. Gallery File:RnB_screenshot_2-680x379.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickles as one of the playable characters File:RnB_screenshot_4-680x379.jpg|Truffles is seen again Category:HTF games Category:Other Media